The Ginny Diaries
by Fallen Autumn
Summary: Ginny has gone through more than you would think throughout her time just before and all through Hogwarts. Being connected to Harry Potter is a hard thing to swallow, as she quickly learns.
1. The Painfully Long Summer

**Author's Note:** This is an account of Ginny's thoughts throughout the Harry Potter saga. There certainly is more to her than you would expect. She always feels under conflict when her thoughts drift to Harry, so how exactly does she cope? With her journal, even after the "journal" episode in _Chamber of Secrets._ It's a bit different than other things I've attempted to write (as in, not much action). I'd truly appriciate feedback, so even if you hate, let me know, because I don't want to continue in the same manner if it's not enjoyable for you!

* * *

**The Ginny Diaries**

_The Painfully Long Summer_

July 1st

Dear Diary,

I can't believe Ron's going off to Hogwarts now. I'm the last kid left here, and mum's sure to get all teary eyed that I'm her last. What a joke, I can't wait to get away to school honestly. I always have to prove myself in my own home being surrounded by so many boys, maybe I can be different when I reach school. But I'm not sure if I want to. I know I'm not going to suddenly morph into girly-girl who falls head over heels for the first boy I see.

As a matter of fact, I'm circling this entry, and making a note. If I ever (for what seemingly crazy reason) become _that_ girl I will find a way to kick myself in the seat of my pants until I have come back to my senses.

-_Gin._

_OOoOoOo_

July 15th

Dear D,

I think it takes away from the crazy girliness of me actually keeping a (for lack of a better word) journal, if I refrain from starting each entry with "Dear Diary," honestly, how ridiculous. I guess D could be a person's nickname? I think it will keep my sanity for the moment, so I'll stick to that. Otherwise, not much to speak of today, Mum's making me take care of the gnomes in the garden because I'm apparently grown up enough to handle it. She probably just wants to get me into as many chores and whatnot as possible before I'm off too.

-_Gin._

_OOoOoOo_

July 21st

Dear D,

The twins have continued to be highly obnoxious, today they decided to fill Ron's closet with spiders. Oh, how humorous. I know they spend most of their time coming up with pranks and I suppose since they aren't surrounded with plenty of other children, their torturing will just have to do for Ron.

Of course they've given up on me after that one incident last year. Humpfh, I doubt they'll try one like that again, I've got tricks of my own you know. Being the youngest is still frustrating though (even if I've rightfully earned some place). Bah, maybe when I start school I won't be treated like such a baby, I'm ten! I guess that's not old, but in ways of maturity I'm older than at least three of my siblings.

-_Gin._

_OOoOoOo_

August 3rd

Dear D,

I finally have a moment alone! I don't think I've been alone in this house since the boys came back for break. They're all off doing school shopping at Diagon Alley, thankfully mum left me here.

I think I'm supposed to be doing something else while they're gone (some chore, maybe it was cleaning dishes)? But I can't seem to remember, oh well.

It recently occurred to me that it will be just me, mum, and dad around the house for practically the next year! How ever will I keep myself occupied without a brother in the house? Plenty, that's how.

-_Gin._

_OOoOoOo_

August 30th

Dear D,

Last day with brothers for a while, we take the boys off to King's Cross tomorrow, and not a moment too soon. Honestly, Ron is starting to get on my nerves!

Just this morning he tried, very unsuccessfully I might add, to convince me that the Hollyhead Harpies were a sad excuse for a quidditch team. As if! He's so overly obsessed with the Chuddley Cannons he wouldn't recognize a great team if it swooped in and won the world come.

-_Gin._

OOoOoOo

September 1st

Dear D,

Mum was dragging me along to say goodbye to the boys at the train station, but I guess I was okay with that. Somehow we all managed to cram into the car, which in itself is impressive with Percy, Fred, George, Ron, me and mum. Not to mention all of their trunks.

It seemed like the same as every year, everyone takes their turn going through platform nine and three-quarters, but Dad didn't come this time. He was too tied up with work at the ministry.

Things appeared as normal, but my GOD, this has been the best trip to King's Cross in the history of the universe's existance. Alright, I may be exaggerating about things, but I stand by it at least being a rather lovely experience. Why, you might ask? Well of course there are more wizards than simply the Weasley's going through to get to the Hogwarts Express.

Low and behold, the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen in all my tremendous ten years of life, asked how to get on the platform! I could have died, he was so, beyond words for description, I kid you not. I don't think I can possibly wait until next year to see him again. Maybe he'll be Ron's friend and he can come over during the holidays! I'm not kidding when I say I'm falling in love, love at first sight I think.

At least now I know what I'll be doing in my free time when I have the time? I could just sigh with utter joy!

-_Gin._

_P.S. _Reading this last entry several hours after I wrote it, I'm utterly ashamed! This is Ginny Weasley we're talking about, swooning over a boy. That's ridiculous, I must clearly be losing my mind. Maybe it's lack of sleep, there's no way a boy could have this much of an effect on me.


	2. Guess Who?

**The Ginny Diaries**

_Guess Who!_

September 3rd

Dear D,

I think my mind is running away with itself. You'd think I could hold more self control when thinking about a guy, this clearly hasn't happened before! But then again, I'm only 10 and until recently haven't found boys in the least bit attractive.

Back to my mind running away:

This morning I was attempting to concentrate on eating my cereal, but of course my thoughts weren't about to listen to me. Quite a nice daydream if I do say so myself. That mysterious boy sitting beside me under a big tree, his head resting on my lap. Gods, it's hard to keep calm with that thought, it makes my heart literally race off into oblivion, even if it's just a dream.

I had better be careful, mum's a bit suspicious, she keeps glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. Looks like I'm off to daydream about my green-eyed wonder boy.

-_Gin._

oOoOoOo

September 4th

Dear D,

Damn. I can't believe I got all fluttery over a boy, what has the world come to!

I'm not sure I can help it, every simple little thing I do I immediately picture that boy standing next to me. It's making me hyperventilate! If I keep this up mum's sending me to St Mungo's for sure.

I can't stop myself from picturing his face whenever I close my eyes, it's overwhelming. But oh, those forest green eyes, the light glinting off his glasses, and that tousled jet-black hair. What am I saying! Maybe I should take mum up on that offer to go to St Mungo's, this isn't normal.

-_Gin._

oOoOoOo

September 18th

Dear D,

I know it's been a fair amount of time, but I've been attempting a new way to keep mind off of, well you know.

I'm keeping myself as preoccupied as possible, and not just with chores and whatnot. I'm letting a boy have this kind of control over myself, that's just silly. Anyway, to the point, I found one of Charlie's old defense against the dark arts textbooks up in the attic and I'm taking advantage of it.

I seem to stop thinking about that boy when I'm completely immersed in studying magic, so who knows, maybe by the time I get to Hogwarts I won't have to give that boy a second glance. And I might just fly by with all this studying.

-_Gin._

oOoOoOo

September 23rd

Dear D,

Plan. Is. Not. Working.

Being completely surrounded by all of these magic books and constantly studying them (blah blah blah) has only made it worse.

Apparently, the stuff has started to come to me easily, I don't have to study a spell for more than an hour and I can get it right after practicing once or twice. Well, that's pretty challenging, seeing as I have to burrow mum's wand when she's asleep.

My crooked mind has become obsessed with the fact that the dream boy is connected to magic and the more I practice, the more it makes me think of him. I will probably see him at school next year, he's also a wizard (duh), and well basically that's the gist of things.

I'm beginning to make myself sick with this.

-_Gin._

oOoOoOo

October 2nd

Dear D,

Oh holy mother of cheese crackers.

Finally got a letter from Ron, apparently he's been a little preoccupied to write. At this point I almost wish he hadn't, although my subconscious is screaming in joy (shut up, stupid head).

I guess an explanation would be nice wouldn't it??

As to be expected, Ron was put in Gryffindor (shocker), and he made friends, blah blah blah.

But no. He's made friends with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived Potter, the famous Potter, the Potter everyone still talks about, and the same one who we happened to have met at King's Cross (Mr. Daydream boy himself). Brilliant.

I think I'd like to go off in a corner and scream now.

-_Gin._

_This one's a shorty, I know, but that doesn't mean I won't be out with new chapters soon!_

_I'm really beginning to enjoy writing this!_

_As always, R&Ring is a lovely thing to do._


	3. Love is Cruel

_Chapter 3-Love is Cruel_

October 10th

Dear D,

I think my emotions are running wild again, fucking stupid boy. I've barely spoken to him and I can't stop thinking about bloody Harry Potter!

And of course there's the point that I've been reduced to cursing up a storm, although that seems to suit me more (makes mum a bit crazy).

I'm not sure I want Ron to come home over the holidays, I might just rip his throat out if he talks about Harry. Sigh, Harry, no stop, ahhh! I'm really starting to hate myself with this.

-_Gin._

oOoOoOo

November 7th

Dear D,

Halloween, blah blah, who truly cares? Not me, such a lame holiday with no one around, I bet it would be so much cooler at Hogwarts. Can't bloody wait to be off doing something practically productive with my life.

Stuck in this house all the time, I feel like it's a prison (at least that's how it seems when there's no one around).

What am I saying? I'm overly confused, I'm usually glad to have room to breathe when the house is usually so overly crowded with boys. I still think this Harry is fucking with my mind. I've never been like this before and here I can't stop!

So ridiculous, honestly.

-_Gin._

oOoOoOo

November 10th

Dear D,

Ow ow ow!!

Day-dreaming sucks dreadfully. At least for me it does. Of course I couldn't keep my mind off of Harry and in the process I smacked my head into the door frame.

That's severe pain if there ever was a name (and it looks like I had a close up view of the stars as well)! Love hurts I suppose, in a very literal sense of the word.

Bollocks, mum's coming to see what happened, better finish off.

-_Gin._

oOoOoOo

November 21st

Dear D,

More accidents.

I sliced my finger open today, trying to be helpful by cutting up some carrots, I suppose I utterly fail.

Daydreaming, dangerous.

-_Gin._

oOoOoOo

December 1st

Dear D,

I've gone back to studying magic (hoping that will help these very dangerous daydreams). I feel like a complete nerdy-geek with all of this studying, maybe I'll be put in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor like every-bloody one else in my family!

I'm not sure I could do that though, it might be a bit cut off, hmm. Well, I'm not going to worry about that sort of thing at the moment (it's just a house). I wish I could have a similar mindset when it comes to thinking about the opposite gender. And yes, I've attempted to clean up the language. Isn't that lovely?

It won't last, I'm sure of it. It seems like the more I try I turn this ridiculous Harry Potter love into hatred, which can't be the right effect, I think I'm just utterly screwed.

But I won't let these things get to me now, it's almost Christmas!! Must, think, happy, thoughts.

-_Gin._

_Author's Note:_ I know, this is quite the short chapter but I've been in a bind and I thought something short and sweet would be better than making you wait for oh say, another few weeks? I apparently love run-on sentences. Deal with it. I hope I'm not coming off as overly mean right now and I do apologize if this chapter's a bit on the snooze-fest side but please bear with.


	4. The Holidays

_The Holidays_

December 15th

Dear D,

Well, Christmas is around the corner and guess what!? We're going to see Charlie in Romania! It should be really exciting (I hope he shows us some dragons). But it's just me, mum, and dad going (the rest of the boys are staying at Hogwarts). Not to be too mean, but quite honestly I'm glad I'm finally doing something fun that they aren't (no more holding all of that stuff from Hogwarts over my head).

I'm not sure if I'll bring my journal along for the trip, I'm hoping I'll be so preoccupied with things that I will barely have time to think! Hm, we leave in a few days and I'm sure mum would want me to pack now. Maybe I should get on that.

-_Gin_

oOoOoOo

December 20th

Dear D,

This place is fanTASTIC. I wish I could move to Romania. It's been so long since I last saw Charlie, sometimes I forget he's my favorite. It's so wicked that he kept his long pony tail and earring (although mum isn't crazy about it).

The trip was much less uneventful than I hoped it would be. We could have flied out, but no, we stuck with side-along apparation (and if you're wondering, it's a very uncomfortable experience).

At least when we got here, Charlie showed us some of the dragons he's been working with. They're scary when up close but if you look at them from a distance, they're, well dragons! I'll tell you one thing, I would not want to be up close and personal with a creature like that.

So we're staying for Christmas which should be cool, but in a way I think I might be missing the other boys (I know, how could I possibly say something like that)!? Well, this has been the longest since I've seen them all. At least last year Ron was around, and yes he can be a prat, but they're still family. Wow, listen to me getting overly mushy, I wonder what happened to the real Ginny?

-_Gin_

oOoOoOo

December 23rd

Dear D,

Mushy Ginny is here to stay.

I thought being distracted would help but no, that's just lovely. It was thinking about the boys that tipped it off, I'm sure. They can still be annoying and I can get over the fact that they're not here, but mum realized last night that she needed to send off Christmas presents to them at Hogwarts.

Well that seems normal, right? Mum just cares too much. She sent some things to…Harry. Oh yes, in all her glory he will now know the overtly craziness of our family (if he hasn't already found it from Ron). I mean, she sent him a knitted sweater!

Oh, the horror that is my family. If he stays Ron's friend after this, and isn't entirely weirded out, he may just be one special guy.

Wow, look at me go on, he's probably just like any other guy; likes quidditch, slacks off in class, thinks magic is awesome, and other normal boy things.

But now I'm back to thinking about Harry Potter. And right before the holidays, glorious.

-_Gin_

oOoOoOo

December 29th

Dear D,

Yeah, Christmas. And now it's over (thank God). Thanks to that last entry and the following thoughts, I couldn't get Harry off my mind (and I'd been doing so well for almost a month)!! He's consuming all of my time and I barely even spoke to him once! Every little thing makes me think of Harry Potter, now I really think I've lost it.

I'm starting to think maybe I don't like Harry. In the sense that thinking about him has become so annoying that I just might bloody scream!! Ahh, like on Christmas morning, I opened up a sweater from mum, with a G on the front and it immediately made me think about the sweater she sent Harry, did it also have a letter on the front? Would he wear his on Christmas morning like I was?

Honestly. How much more ridiculous can a girl get! Uh, I'm just disgusted with myself. Ick.

-_Gin_

oOoOoOo

January 4th

Dear D,

Back at the Burrow. Oh fun. I already miss Charlie. We managed to spend New Year's with him, which was fun (it would have been better if I wasn't thinking about Harry of course). There were some spectacular fireworks that Charlie set up, and we stayed up real late watching them. I feel bad that I didn't seem interested. Mum even asked me if I was feeling okay (I guess I was being really mopey).

Gotta love Charlie though, we left early this morning to get back to the Burrow and Charlie gave me a partial dragon scale. It's really cool, metallic pale green on one side and a rough black on the other side. He said it should bring me luck in times of need. He's such an awesome older brother. Plus, he wants me to write to him, like I did when I was really little, just in case I need someone to talk to and everyone at the Burrow is too busy.

I think I might take him up on that. I'm sure he wouldn't want to hear about Harry, though.

I guess I must still have it bad if Mum thinks I'm just being mopey all the time. She said she'll start sending me to the local muggle school for the rest of the year if I just wander writing in my journal.

Time for more distractions!

-_Gin_

* * *

_Author's Note_: I cannot tell you how incredibly sorry I am for putting this off for so long. I really hope this has been interesting and that people are still enjoying reading Ginny's diary. I love responses to what I write, so if you're frustrated or excited with it, please let me know!


End file.
